Cloud computing refers to the delivery of scalable and pooled computing, storage, and networking capacity as a service to a network of end-recipients. The name comes from the use of clouds as an abstraction for the complex infrastructure of networks and associated hardware operative within the cloud. Cloud computing provides, for example, services for a user's data, software, and computation over a network. Such computing capability relies on sharing of resources to achieve coherence and economies of scale over a network (typically the Internet). For example, cloud computing can also refer to applications or platforms to support applications offered with a similar utility model for revenue or for private usage. Services deployed on resources supporting the cloud presently often have to be manually deployed, which can consume considerable administrative time. The manual steps of deploying a cloud service can include the provisioning and instantiation of the infrastructure, which can require linking the installation of the cloud service to the full knowledge of the deployed infrastructure. Manual deployment typically requires numerous sequences of steps usually launched by the user who attempts to deploy the cloud service.